Trinity in Wonderland
by ACryForHelp
Summary: Screw you, Alice. It's Trinity's turn. And it's a bit too much to handle. Wouldn't it be for you if the Hatter liked you, a rabbit keeps reminding you of your lateness  to something you've never heard of  and the queen wants your head?
1. Into the Chaos

Insert disclaimer stuff here. I only own Trinity.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day, to say the least. The air was breathable, and the ground seemed solid enough. So it was something other than this that surprised her. Something had to be happening. It seemed as if a case of sanity was going around. Not a big epidemic, of course. The world would sooner end than there is total and utter chaos such as that. Just enough sanity as to where one could hear their own thoughts.<p>

So, walking along, she couldn't give up this opportunity. So she thought:

**Why am I here?**

**Can rabbits be late?**

**How is a raven like a writing desk?**

**How could-**

AAAAAAAGH!

While trapped in her own thoughts, she couldn't help but to fall into the hole. It had looked_ so_ inviting. Down she fell into the twisting and turning tunnel, deeper and deeper she fell. Her surroundings contained everything, so much that it was incomprehensible. And yet, it contained nothing.

Up drifting in the clouds somewhere, fate was watching. Fate, at this moment, felt somewhat impatient. So Fate decided to skip forward some.

Falling and being sped up and slowed down and moved around and this and that and that and this can really take a toll on a person's clarity of thoughts. So, to say the least, she was dazed. Dazed so much that she failed to realize that she had crashed a party.

"Alice!"

She jumped at the voice, not only at its sudden appearance, but also at its speaker- A hare. Almost twitching at the odd sight, she tried to keep herself sane…But, it wasn't that easy.

"HATTER! ALICE IS BACK!"

Not even a second later, a teapot shook. It rattled and rumbled, and finally, tipped over. The cap rolled off and a man rolled out. The size of the subject at hand didn't matter. He had a tall cap, and a sort of old fashioned coat. He was a weird one. He eyed the girl up and down and upside down, not so sure of her authenticity.

"Hmmmm…"

She looked at him oddly, apparently getting over the fact that nothing seemed to make sense.

"WHAT"S YOUR NAME?"

She wasn't sure whether to tell him or not, but it couldn't hurt.

"Trinity."

Then man thought for a moment.

"CLOSE ENOUGH!"

* * *

><p>It's short, I know. I'm new at this.<p> 


	2. And Through the Forest

Actually got a review . . . Thanks.

Don't own, all that jazz.

* * *

><p>"CLOSE ENOUGH!"<p>

The Man in the Hat traveled across the table, clattering around on teapots and spoons and the sort, as if the actual table were some lethal substance. Of course, it wasn't, but you could never be too sure. Anyways.

Having landed quite nicely into a chair, she felt somewhat trapped. That is, she was stuck between the chair and the not so lethal table, allowing the Man in the Hat easy access to the girl, and no escape from the Man in the Hat.

As he curiously peered forward, Trinity leaned back into the chair, feeling uneasy.

The Man in the Hat leaned forward.

Trinity leaned further away.

Forward.

Away.

Do you see where this is going?

Trinity stumbled backwards out of the chair, tumbling onto the ground and landing with a soft '_thud'_.

"No! Alice, you're so clumsy!" The Man in the Hat leaped from the table, landed on the sideways chair, and at the sight of her having a small scrape, he cried out as if it were the end of the world:

"GET A DOCTOR! SHE'LL NEVER SURVIVE!"

The hare rushed over, suddenly having acquired a lab coat and a stethoscope. Leaning over Trinity, he started his "Work".

"Wrench!"

"Wrench." The Man in the Hat (His name until further notice) called back, handing him the requested tool. Trinity struggled as the hare attacked her elbow with the wrench.

"Dandelion."

"Dandelion!"

"Spoon."

"Spoon!"

Trinity flailed about, trying to get out of the hare's grasp. Being in Wonderland, nothing had to really make sense. So, let's say that she wasn't able to get away.

"Hack saw."

"Hack saw!"

"HACK SAW?" Trinity screamed at the thought and managed to kick her way out of the 'Doctor's' grasp.

"I wasn't finished!"

"Well, I was about to be!"

Trinity, being her paranoid self, was STILL trying to get away, even though her attacker was rolling on the ground, whimpering in pain. Let's just say that this rabbit wouldn't multiply.

***Time Skip***

Running through a forest of over sized flowers and undersized trees of unnatural colors, Trinity ran further and further away from tea party, desperate not to be mutilated by a hack saw.

"Don't run too fast. You'll trip."

At the sound of the voice, she tripped and was caught by two identical boys, oddly dressed.

Trinity brushed herself off and backed away from the two.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"We're welcome."

"What is she welcome to?"

As the two conversed, a striped cat appeared, visualizing in front of Trinity.

"I told you to be careful."

Taking off its head as if it were perfectly normal, the cat shook it lightly and replaced it to its correct spot. Trinity stared.

"Just clearing my head." He grinned. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

Trinity turned her attention to the twins. They seemed to be twins, at least. We'll call them twins.

"I'm Tweedle Dee."

"I'M Tweedle Dee!"

"So I'm Tweedle Dum?"

"You have to be if I'm Tweedle Dee."

"Last week you were Tweedle Dum."

"You're Tweedle Dum, Tweedle Dum. I'm not Tweedle Dum, but Tweedle Dee. See?"

They shook hands to confirm this deal, leaving Trinity confused once again.

"Leave them be. Take a walk with me."

And the cat ventured down through a path that Trinity was sure hadn't been there before and motioned for her to follow.

"You have a lot to learn."

And learn she would.


End file.
